


Mingi's Failed Attempts at Flirting

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mingi tries his hardest to flirt, Yunho is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Mingi keeps flirting with Jongho, Yunho is just embarrassed. Everyone else is just there to laugh at Mingi's fails.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Mingi's Failed Attempts at Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of this little series I'm doing, I keep marking all of them as explicit just in case.

"You're a 9 out of 10 and I'm the one you need." Mingi said to Jongho. It was probably the sixth or seventh corny pick up line Mingi had told Jongho in the last twenty minutes. 

"Heard that one." Jongho said. 

Yunho sighed, rubbing his temples. Everyone else at the table was enjoying watching Mingi make of fool of himself while Yunho felt actual pain watching it. 

Jongho turned to look at Yunho. "He's not going to stop is he?" 

"Probably not." Yunho said. 

"Mingi, you already got a date with him, you don't have to keep flirting." Seonghwa said. He was actually enjoying laughing at the whole situation. 

"He's cute, I like flirting." Mingi shrugged. 

"Baby, your pick up lines suck." Yunho said. 

Mingi pouted. "Don't be mean." 

"You're embarrassing your boyfriend." Jongho chuckled. 

Mingi pouted looking at Yunho. 

"Baby, I love you I really do." Yunho said, Mingi smiled at that. "But your flirting sucks." 

And the pout was back on Mingi's face. 

"You gotta be more interesting with it." Jongho said. "Like do you know what I like in guys?" 

"What?" Mingi asked. 

"My dick." Jongho replied causing Yunho to spit his drink out. 

The whole table erupted in laughter at Yunho. Mingi's face flushed as Jongho's words finally processed through his head. 

"Holy shit that was gold." San said, wiping his eye. 

"Shut up." Yunho grumbled. 

"So you're a spitter?" Jongho asked. 

"JONGHO!" Seonghwa screamed. "You are a child!" 

"I'm 23." Jongho said. 

"You are a baby!" Seonghwa exclaimed. 

"Hongjoong! Tell your boyfriend I am not a baby." Jongho said. 

"You can be our baby." Mingi mumbled. 

"Seonghwa, baby, our baby Jongho is mad." Hongjoong said. 

Jongho rolled his eyes. "You are literally no help." 

"Excuse me where the fuck are your guys hands?" Seonghwa suddenly asked looking at Wooyoung, San and Yeosang. Wooyoung was sitting between the two of them. 

"We aren't doing anything." San said, raising his hands. Wooyoung did the same. 

"I trust Yeosang." Seonghwa said. Yeosang looked up and held his phone up before looking back down. "You two on the other hand, I don't trust." 

"We told you we were sorry." Wooyoung groaned. 

"You came on my fucking blanket! You god damn delinquents." Seonghwa said, glaring at the two of them. No one told him that Yeosang was the one who had cum on the blanket. 

"We told you we would wash it." San said.

"I burned that fucking blanket." Seonghwa grumbled. 

"Wait what happened?" Jongho chuckled. 

"These two idiots were getting it on during our movie and one of them came on my favorite fucking blanket." Seonghwa said. 

"But Yeosang was sitting between them before we all fell asleep." Jongho said. 

Seonghwa's head snapped to Yeosang. "Kang Yeosang." 

"What?" Yeosang asked, looking up. 

"Did you cum on my god damn blanket?" Seonghwa asked. 

"To be fair, it was dark and Wooyoung licked his hand so I figured I came on his and San's hands not the blanket." Yeosang shrugged. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Seonghwa screamed as everyone looked at Yeosang shocked. 

"Wait! So you two were jacking him off in the middle of the movie, while we were all there?" Yunho asked. 

"Yeah." San said. 

"Do you have any shame at all?" Yunho asked. 

"I literally walked into the kitchen to see Mingi bent over the kitchen counter taking your dick." San said. 

"And I've walked in on you deepthroating Mingi in the middle of the living room." Wooyoung said. 

"All in my apartment!" Seonghwa exclaimed. 

"Okay you didn't need to remind me of that." Yunho grumbled. 

"Sex freaks." Jongho said, shaking his head. "I feel like Hongjoong, Seonghwa and I are the only normal ones." 

"Hongjoong has literally sucked Seonghwa's dick in the middle of us all eating dinner." Mingi said. 

"Don't talk about that!" Hongjoong yelled. 

"I take that back, I'm the only normal one." Jongho sighed. 

"Uh hi, I'm going to have to ask the 8 of you to please keep down." The waitress said walking up to them. They had all managed to forget they were in a restaurant making a bunch of noise and yelling about their sex lives. Why were they like this? 

* * *

"I got a good one today." Mingi said. 

"Oh this should be good." Jongho said. The three of them were currently one their way to a movie theater to see a movie. It was their first date and Jongho wanted to see some new movie that was out. And who were Yunho and Mingi to tell the cute boy no? 

"The FBI wants to steal my dick, can I hide it in you?" Mingi asked, smirking. 

"Bold of you to assume I'm a bottom." Jongho said. 

Needless to say Mingi almost crashed the car and Yunho was choking in the passenger's seat. 

* * *

"So you three dating yet or is Mingi still telling you pick up lines?" Yeosang asked as him and Jongho were drinking hot chocolate and cuddling on Yeosang's couch. 

"They haven't asked me out." Jongho said. "And yeah he's still flirting, he said one yesterday." 

"What was it?" Yeosang asked. 

"He said the FBI wanted his dick and asked to hide it in me and I said "bold of you to assume that I'm a bottom" Jongho said. 

Yeosang chuckled at that. 

"What about you, Wooyoung and San?" Jongho asked. 

"Well, it's going pretty good." Yeosang said. "We all hung out here and. 

"Please tell me nothing happened on this couch because I will kill myself." Jongho said cutting Yeosang off. 

"We didn't do anything, we haven't fucked." Yeosang replied rolling his eyes. "But anyway, they came over and we cuddled, played Mario Kart and then watched movies. It was nice, I enjoyed it." 

"Wow you're being nice for once and not a dick." Jongho chuckled. "You really like them though?" 

"I've loved Wooyoung since we were like 9. And seeing him after four years, it all just came back to me. Then I don't know San is really really pretty and he's nice and he makes Wooyoung happy, he makes me happy. I don't know, I just hope it works out." Yeosang said. 

"Are you afraid they'll not want you?" Jongho asked. 

"Yeah, scared shitless of it honestly." Yeosang said. "What about you? What's your feelings for the giants?" 

"They're hot for sure. But looks aside, Mingi seems like an adorable pouty baby and Yunho is a total sweetheart." Jongho said. "It's fun to mess with them, especially if I can turn Mingi's flirting against him." 

Yeosang chuckled. "You look good with them honestly." 

"Thanks, you look good with Wooyoung and San." Jongho said, ruffling Yeosang's hair. "But if they break your heart, I'll break their faces. Literally."

"Just like the apples." Yeosang chuckled. 

"Like the apples." Jongho confirmed. 

* * *

"Holy shit." Hongjoong said as Jongho started breaking apples. No one believed that he could. 

"That's hot as fuck." Mingi said. 

"Like you two." Jongho smirked. 

"Stop." Mingi whined. "I'm supposed to flirt." 

"You suck at it." Jongho said. "But you can suck something else." 

Yunho once again choked. 

"God just fuck already!" Seonghwa yelled. "All of this sexual tension between literally everyone is killing me. Go home and fuck!" 

Jongho looked at Yunho and Mingi. 

"Let's go?" Jongho asked. Mingi and Yunho slowly nodded and followed him out of the apartment. "For the record, we aren't actually fucking." 

"Figured." Mingi shrugged. 

"But I'll suck your dicks." Jongho said. "Only if we become boyfriends though." 

"Thought we already were boyfriends." Mingi said. 

"Mm, interesting." Jongho said, reaching up and pulling Mingi down to kiss him. 

"GO HOME!" Seonghwa screamed from inside his apartment. God their friends were something else. 

"So boyfriends?" Yunho asked. 

"Boyfriends." Jongho smiled. 


End file.
